Sweet love
by blu-absolute-lova24
Summary: A short but sweet story about Rory and our favourite blue eyes and blond hair boy. Yes it's a TRORY. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **Yup that's right I don't own any of the Gilmore girls characters… AWWWW too bad I would've shared Tristan with you all!

**AN: **O ya! Another story! For those of you who read my story "A Different Side of Me" it's still in progress. I just wanted to make a short but sweet trory. So here it is my little story. ONESHOT!

"So babe, are you excited for your date with Tristan today?" Lorelai Gilmore asked her daughter.

Rory Gilmore grinned. "Yup, I'm so totally excited. This marks our second year together! Can you believe it?"

"NO hun sorry I can't believe it. The Spawn of Satan, Bibleboy, E.T, hot Brad Pitt look a like used to be a player. He is actually going out with only one girl now. Yupp that lucky girl is none other than my daughter."

"You're right mommy dearest. Isn't it great to have a boyfriend who is rich? I get practically everything I want!"

"Oh shucks, you get the rich boyfriends and I get the man in the flannel."

"Mom! How dare you talk about you're fiancée like that? And if you haven't notice once you're married to Luke, you'll get all the coffee you want!"

"You are so right daughter of mine. See you get the good looks from me and the smartness from your father."

"And you know that how?" "Oh because in high school whenever we have test, I get good marks because of your father." Lorelai grinned

Rory giggled.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and smiled. "I'm going out with Luke. I'm getting ready."

For the past two years her daughter had changed so much. She was more relaxed and easy-going. Her daughter was happy dating Tristan Dugrey.

Tristan came back from military school during senior year of Yale. He had transferred from Princeton and decided to follow his grandfather's steps. He met Rory in the library, they were about to get the same books. They then started talking and became friends. They would occasionally fight but always make up afterwards. He was her rock through all her rough patches in her life. He was always there for her and she for him. Everyone excepts for Rory knew that Tristan fell deeply in love with her. You can see the love in his eyes and how gentle he was to her. He finally decided to ask her out one day and here they were.

Ding dong

Ding dong

Ding Dong

"I'M COMING!" Rory yelled. As soon as she open the door, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pull her towards the person.

"Tristan…" she couldn't even finish her sentence before he kissed her passionately.

"Hey Mary." He said after he pulled back. "You look gorgeous as always"

She blushed. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"What are you talking about? I always look sexy." That earned him a smack.

"Hey watch it!" "I knew I shouldn't compliment anything about you, it will just boost that already big ego head of yours."

"Yup, she's her mother's daughter." Luke said as he walked past them and into the house.

"Thanks Luke. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Aren't you guys going now?" Lorelai asked as she came thundering down the stairs.

"Trying to get rid of us eh Lorelai" Tristan asked.

"Yes oh my soon to be son-in-law." With that Tristan smirked.

"Okay then mommy dearest, we are going to go now. Bye mom! Bye Luke!" she said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay babe. Have fun! I love you."

"Love you too mom." Luke then kissed Rory on the forehead.

"Bye kiddo. Be safe okay. Love you."

Rory smiled, "I will dad, I love you too." Luke smiled when he heard Rory called him dad.

"Where are we Tris?" Rory asked her boyfriend as soon as his car stopped. He had insisted on her putting on a blindfold.

"Patience Mary. I promise you would like it."

He led her. She can hardly keep from bursting with excitement.

"We are on the beach aren't we Tristan? I can hear the waves! Don't you lie to me mister."

"Yes Mary, we're at the beach."

"Are we there yet?" "No."

"Are we there yet now?" "No."

"Are we ther…" "Baby, please. We are almost there. You're gonna love it just wait okay."

"Fine but if I don't like it I'm gonna hit you so hard that you can't get up for 3 years."

"Okay Mare. Wait, wait, okay here we are"

"Oh oh, where are…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Tristan already lifted the blindfold off.

She gasped.

There on the beach were flower petals everywhere and the petals seemed to be arranged to spell something.

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you do the honours of becoming my wife?_

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Tristan pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened the box which revealed the most beautiful diamond ring. He slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Tristan picked her up, swirled around and gave her a long passionate kiss that showed their love for each other.

"You planned this all for me?" Rory asked him as soon as he pulled back to get some air into him.

"Yes, anything for my princess Mary."

"I love you Tristan Dugrey."

"I love you too, Rory Gilmore." And he pulled Rory to him and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Okay not that I'm complaining or anything, but do you any chance have any coffee?"

He laughed as he gave her another kiss.

THE END

Okay dokie everyone. How did you like this story of mine? Read and Review!

Thanks!


End file.
